She wore wild flowers in her hair
by birdy17
Summary: Michael makes Jessamine three very important promises; first to court her properly, second to marry her and thir to stay devoted to her for the rest of his life... fluffy oneshot for all the hopeless romantics... Michael Gray and OC


She wasn't a great beauty, he'd seen great beauties; slept with even... she was pretty: honey-brown hair tinged with red, a fringe framing her heart-shaped face, large deep blue eyes, freckles and petal lips. She was short- shorter than his usual women, no long legs or voluptuous curves. She was young and if he had to admit it he would undoubtedly say he was attracted to her innocent naivety. She hadn't yet been exposed to the harsh reality of the life she would lead, or if she had she had a remarkable ability to see the best in everything and everyone. She had a kind soul and a joyous personality, and honestly she felt like a breath of fresh air inhaled greedily by a suffocating man, or the last drop of water in a desert full of harsh sand and he was the man dying of thirst in this cliche. He just hoped he wouldn't drag her down to hell with him... He would do this right.

He was mysterious, damaged and slightly broken. She could see this but she still wanted him with every fiber of her being. He was beautiful, she knew this... She would catch his across the room and he'd smile at her; one of his rare genuine smiles, and she would momentarily lose the ability to breath, she'd get nervous and look away as fast as she could to escape the overwhelming emotions flooding her system. She had heard that he hadn't always been so guarded: when he first joined the company he'd been a bright young about to reach out and take the world, but other time he'd picked up a cool attitude and weariness of time he'd picked up a cool attitude and weariness of life that was inexplicable to her. He made her feel brave and alive and in turn she made him feel like he had something to live for: the promise of better days to come.

Their courtship started the proper way... He arrived at her door dressed in his best, flowers clutched in hand, asking her father if he could take his daughter out for a picnic. Her father reluctantly agreed and as they sat laughing by the riverside he expressed his desire to pursue a romantic relationship with her. Instead of responding she lent forward and surprised them both by pressing her soft lips chastely to his. He pulled away to soon for her liking and looked her directly in eyes and said with amusement in his dangerous eyes: "Darling, it would be to easy for me to ravage you right here and now... I'm gonna do this right. We will court for a few months, then I will ask your father for his blessing and then you for your hand, we will marry and we will have a few beautiful children and I will be devoted to your for the rest of my pitiful life." Most girls would have been nervous at such a forward proclamation, but she new she would never want anyone else as she wanted him and so she smiled and replied: "Oh so you have it all figured out do you? Was I going to consulted in this plan at all?" He answered her by pecking her lightly on her sun-kissed cheek.

And as he said they did court for four months, and when he asked her father for his blessing he gladly agreed as Michael had taken care of her and he could see he was crazy about his youngest daughter.

Michael then took the time to prepare the perfect proposal, enlisting his gangster cousins to help. They loved Jessamine, with her frequent smile and overflowing heart, Michael was fiercely protective and did not often let them spend time with her, but when he did she always astounded them with her charm. He took her back to the place of their first kiss and where he had told her his plan for their future. Thomas provided the most important parts: the champagne and food, John hung lanterns in the overhanging trees and Arthur scared a local band of rowdy musicians to play a beautiful ballad. He knew it was cheesy and if it had been one of friends in his position he would have mocked them endlessly, but he knew she was too good for him and he had promised himself and her father he would do everything in his power to make her happy. The ring was modest yet beautifully crafted, silver inlaid with little sapphires, engraved with little flowers. Of course she said yes.

The wedding day was one to be remembered. The bride wore wild flowers in her hair and a pale blue dress that stopped at her ankles; perfect for dancing she would say delightedly. The church was small, the wedding party smaller, close friends and family only. wedding party smaller, close friends and family only. Her family all looked positively scandalized at the lead jokes of his gangster cousins, and if looks could kill Thomas's would have struck them dead a hundred times over. As it was Michael had eyes only for his blushing bride. Polly cried, she loved her son and his new bride made him very happy, even if she secretly believed no one was good enough for her Michael, it was everything she had ever hoped for him. The ceremony was lovely and short. The party however continued most of the night and the wine flowed and the dancing was lively.

Their wedding night was passionate and perfect and everything Jessamine had ever hoped for, more in fact... he was a generous lover and she found that she also enjoyed that area of married life very much.

Sure enough she fell pregnant quite soon and the Gray family rejoiced the new birth of their perfect little girl.

He had only one more promise to fulfill: to stay devoted to he for the rest of his life. And he did.


End file.
